


The  Bard of Mind and his Theif of time vs the Page  of  Space and Slyph of Life

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Homestuck, Wakfu
Genre: Attempted Murder, Jealousy, Mechanoids wrecked the World of Twelve during Sburb, Multi, No Smut, Transformation, Why God Tier is a bad thing when someone is emotionally unstable, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things start going wrong when the World of Twelve's resident genius clockmaker finds out his own family have died due to Sburbfu.So when the mysterious Q offers a way out , can Yugo and AmaliA put a stop to it?
Relationships: Galanthe/Nox (Wakfu)
Kudos: 6





	The  Bard of Mind and his Theif of time vs the Page  of  Space and Slyph of Life

####  Land of Clocks and Despair, formerly known as the Land of Clocks and Family 

\------

_Be the concerned young boy_

__Your name is Yugo and you are an Eliatrope, which means you have super cool portal powers. But right now you are really concerned about the World of Twelve's Time player's mental health which is kind of a grownup thing that adults talk about, because you have no idea if a Land should just change function like that when someone tells someone their family has died. Noximillion Coxen, otherwise a friend of Alibert called **Chronology Sorcerer** seems to be looking at your kind of girl friend Amalia and shouting at her, he also seems to have killed off your dragon dad Grougolon for no real reason and looks a mess. He seems to be blaming the gods for what just happened to his family during the twentieth day, but Alibert is trying to get him to calm down, since Ruel is too tired due to Mr Coxen stealing his stamina, and worfing the others in barely a minute, since he was active earlier than you. _ _

__****_Take a stand_****__

_****__  
_ _ ** __** _ __

__****_Whether through words, portals or your Page powers your going to take a stand, even though he's kind of a veteran player, something tells you that letting this guy achieve his God Tier in this kind of emotional state sounds like a really bad idea. So you're going to try and stop him, no matter what happens next._** ** _ _

__****__** ** _ _

_Be Noximillion Coxen, who is certainly having a bad century _Your name is Noximillion Coxen, the best clockworker ever seen in the World of Twelve's history and a loving father. Well you used to be until your wife Galanthe and your children died during turn 20 of this farce of a game. Now you have gone completely off the deep end thanks to the ever so wonderous Eliacube, which is promising you the chance to bring them back.__

____

____

__Confront Botanical Princess__

__

__This foolish, arrogant selfish young Sadida girl is standing in the way of your chance to return your family back. So you are going to kill her, since she's made herself an enemy of you.__

__

__****__** ** _ _

__

___Be Spades Slick who is currently freaking out! _____

__

No, Spades Slick doesn't normally freak out, but for once you do. This might go against the usual Dersite agenda, but right now you intend to survive. You can barely catch your player's voice and it is changing into something more robotic . He also seems to have changed his World of Twelve Class, somehow it is being rewritten into a Xelor, whatever one of those is! _Abscond out of the shrine! ___****__** ** _ _ __

Screw this stupid time warping crap, you're out of here before he blows the building up! __

\--------- Be


End file.
